<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Take Care of You by jeritoodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728027">I'll Take Care of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/pseuds/jeritoodles'>jeritoodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Company - Sondheim/Furth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways, F/M, I love this pair, Slow Burn, They are so cute, This is tragic, its fine i guess, neil patrick harris is adorable, not really - Freeform, okay somewhat, or at least im gonna try, patti lupone could kill me and id thank her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/pseuds/jeritoodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll take care of you.<br/>Well, who am I gonna take care of? </p><p>Joanne and Robbert (eventually).  Based on the 2011 concert version of Company. I adore Patti Lupone, so you can fight me if ya wanna. </p><p>Also, I know the warning says graphic violence but there's not a warning for abuse, so I did my best. Have fun reading.  You may cry reading it. I cried writing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joanne &amp; Robert (Company), Joanne/Robert (Company)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Something She Ached For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll take care of you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, who am I gonna take care of?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m leaving this time, Larry, move!” Joanne yelled, forcing Larry to move from out in front of her as she grabs her suitcase to pack up her stuff. He had pushed her too far this time and she was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joanne! Joanne please, I’m sorry! Don’t leave.” Larry pleaded, grabbing his wife’s wrist. He messed up badly and he knew it. He had a perfectly good woman and he went and ruined it by ignoring her and putting work first. As always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Larry! Don’t you have to go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She spat, freeing herself from his grasp. His face fell and he looked at his watch, checking the time. He was late for a meeting with a client. Damnit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joanne, I’m late, but please put your things back and just stay. I’ll be home later so we can talk about this okay?” He said walking out of the walk-in closet they shared. She couldn’t believe it. It was their </span>
  <em>
    <span>wedding anniversary </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he was more worried about work than spending time with his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go Larry but when you get back I won’t be here. Don’t try to find me either because I’m not coming back.” Joanne said going back into the closet and packing clothes into the suitcase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joanne I-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET OUT!” She screams. He just dropped his head and walked out. She fell into sobs on the floor of the closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As she sat there she began to think about her and Larry’s marriage. She had liked him enough to marry him and she was sure that over the years, her love for him would develop into the kind of love a wife is </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have for her husband but it didn’t. She was too busy pleasing everyone- especially her mother- that she dealt with it. She couldn’t live like this anymore. She had to go to someone she knew would understand her and help her out. Her best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you wan- Jo!” Robert asked opening his door but quickly stopped noticing Joanne was at the door. She looked tired like she had been crying, but it was Joanne, she never cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kiddo, you wanna go get a drink? I need it. No questions, just fun and drinks.” Joanne asked, holding her purse in front of her with both hands. He noticed how her shoulders were hunched over and her hair looked frizzed. He could tell there’s something wrong but he was too afraid to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure Jo. Come in and sit while I get myself together.” Bobby said backing into his house gesturing for Joanne to come with him. She nodded and stepped into the house going straight to the couch. A couple of minutes later a pretty chocolate girl Joanne recognized as Marta came marching down the stairs and out of the door, clearly frustrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lisen, kiddo, if you had something, better yet some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do you could’ve just said so. I’ll go out for drinks by myself.” Joanne said getting up off of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s nothing like that, let’s go,” Bobby said as he grabbed his keys and jacket and heading out of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take my car,” Joanne suggested, following him out to his driveway and her car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, give me your keys I’ll drive.” Bobby offered, holding out his hand to take her keys. She opened her palm with the keys in them and shuddered when his fingers brushed her skin to take them. They jumped in the car and started the drive to her favorite club. It was half an hour away but it was worth the drive.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey wait, Joanne, it’s you and Larry’s anniversary today. What aren’t you with him?” Bobby asked as they were pulling out of his driveway. He was watching the rearview mirror but he saw her tense up at his question. He didn’t know if she could tense up anymore. She had already been so uptight. Of course, it was Joanne, she was naturally uptight. That’s how she was raised on the upper east side of New York. Even with that, he saw her shoulders draw closer to her ears, her hands ball up in a fist, and her lips press into a thin line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to strike a nerve. I shouldn’t have-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I left. I’m leaving him. For good this time. He cares more about his job than his wife and I can’t take it anymore. All my life I wanted a man who was sweet and caring and loved me. I wanted someone smart who could pick up on cues. Ya know? Someone like you.” Joanne admitted muttering the last part. It was his turn to tense. He knew there was more that she wasn’t telling him. She was used to her husbands ignoring her. There had to be more but he was too shocked at her last sentence to push it any further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone like me?” Bobby asked carefully. She didn’t respond. She stared at the car in front of them pretending to read and care about the bumper stickers. He didn’t mind the silence because it gave him time to think about what she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a feeling that Joanne was after him. With all the little gestures, the looks she had given him, and the sly comments she had thrown at him. He never thought she was serious. Was she confessing something or was she hurting because of Larry? If he was being honest with himself, he had liked to be flirted with by her. He thought she was beautiful and even had a schoolboy crush on her when they first met. He put the thought out of his mind when she and her first husband got married, and never really thought about it afterward. He was thinking too much into this. She said someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Not him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” he said drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, “where are you staying?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hotel a few minutes from your place. Just for a few days until I can call my mother and get moved into her place.” She answered, crossing her legs and looking out of her window at the car next to them. The couple in there looked so happy, smiles on their faces, they kissed when they stopped at red lights, they seemed to be in love. Joanne couldn’t wrap her mind around why </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t find love. Yes, she had been married 3 or 4 times so she had no problem finding a </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she had never found </span>
  <em>
    <span>love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was something she ached for. Someone to wake her up in the morning with kisses and hugs. Someone to make breakfast for after a long night of making love and get distracted from work with. Someone to hold her tight and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. To listen to her when she sang for them. She wanted someone to have deep and meaningful conversations with. Why didn’t she get it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK. Let me know if you need anything while you’re at the hotel. I’ll be a few minutes away. Actually, you know what Jo, let’s not get drunk tonight. We do that way too often and I’m worried about our livers and kidneys at this point.” Bobby suggested giving her a little chuckle that she didn’t return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but can we still go to the club or maybe dinner at Frankos?” Joanne asked, resting her head in her palm against the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, upper east side rich Joanne wants to go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frankos.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He jested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want comfort food, and I go there quite often. They know me by name.” Joanne said shifting her weight and resting her arm on the console. Her eyes raked him up and down and flitted shut as she sighed heavily. She was temporarily at peace until her phone rang. Larry. She didn’t feel like answering him at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna answer?” Bobby asked as they pulled into the Frankos parking lot. Joanne declined the call and opened her car door leaving Bobby behind in the car. She knew she should’ve answered but she didn’t care. Hopefully, he wasn’t too angry at her. They went in and got their food and as they ate they talked about what Joanne leaving Larry meant, all the while she was declining his calls. She decided to be a little bolder. Maybe she could finally get away from him this time. She debated on turning off her phone but realized that it wouldn’t be a good idea in case someone important needed to get in contact with her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You still wanna go to the club? Maybe a few drinks. Not get drunk but have at least one round?” Joanne asked as they walked out of Frankos, back into the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Bobby answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jo- let’s dance.” Bobby offered, yelling over the loud music. She looked at him and rolled her eyes as he took her hand, trying to persuade her to get up from the barstool and dance with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo, you know I only dance-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you can touch. I know,” he said, coaxing her off of the stool and onto the dancefloor with him. He put his hands on her waist and said, “so lets touch.” The feeling of his hands on her waist made her follow him without questions. It had been so long since she had felt a man’s touch. Larry hadn’t touched her in a year. They hadn’t made love in almost 2 years and she was aching. Her body was aching for the touch of a man. She let him lead her to the VIP dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby, this is not a slow dance, the song is too fast to touch-” She said, her eyelids felt heavy, not because she was tired but because she wanted to get lost in his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joanne, do you trust me?” He asked. He pulled her closer and looked into her eyes. Her brown eyes met his blue ones and she melted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With my life kiddo but-” she answered placing her palms on his chest to stabilize herself although Bobby was holding her just tight enough.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then just, follow my lead.” He coaxed. She nodded and let him turn her around, his hands still on her waist. She felt his chest press against her pack and his hips start to move in a rhythm in time with the music and he guided her hips to move with his in sync. For her, it was fun and exciting. She had never felt so free, well, she had never felt this free when she was sober. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joanne!” Larry’s voice boomed throughout the club. She quickly moved out of Bobby’s grasp and stopped dancing. All she could focus on was her angry husband storming up to her on the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find me?” Joanne asked her body stiff from the shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t turn your location off. What the hell are you thinking? I was worried sick when I came home and you weren’t there. Let’s go.” Larry said, grabbing her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not Larry. Leave me alone. I told you. I’m done.” She retorted, breaking away from his grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how long has this been a thing?” Larry spat, gesturing between Joanne and Bobby.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Larry, Joanne and I were just dancing and having a good time. Nothing else was going on. I swear.” Bobby answered, stepping towards Larry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I have dinner with a client at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calcutta </span>
  </em>
  <span>in an hour. The dinner shouldn’t last more than two or three hours. I expect you at home Joanne.” Larry said shooting Joanne a look that only she and he knew about. It sent shivers down her spine. He looked at Bobby up and down before walking out of the club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Kiddo, thanks for the dinner, drinks, and dance, but I really should be getting home now,” Joanne said, a sudden meekness overcame her and it threw Bobby off. The Joanne he knew would’ve stood her ground and not gone anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joanne I thought-” He started, but she put a finger to his lips and looked him in his eyes. Tears began to swim in her lashline and her eyes were filled with fear. Of what, he could not place his finger on. He hadn’t ever seen her so upset, even though he had been her best friend through all of her marriages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take me home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She pleaded. He just nodded his head and followed her out to the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joanne!” Larry called out when he had gotten home. She was in the bedroom, pacing because she knew what was coming, She didn’t answer him but he was storming into the room within seconds. Before she knew it his fist slid across her face. She had pissed him off. She couldn’t do anything but take it at this point. Out of sheer reflexes, her hand flew to the spot on her face that his fist hit the hardest. Over the years she had gotten a little bit smarter and had rubbed Vaseline on her face so that his hands slid on her face after contact. That way her bruises wouldn’t be that bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you insist on being such an idiot sometimes?” That was a question she seemed to be unable to answer at that moment. She didn’t know. She wished she hadn’t been so stupid. He had left the room and went down to the living room. If she knew Larry, he expected her to follow. This was their routine. She waits for him in the bedroom, he comes in and hits her then he goes down into the living room and waits for her to come down and shower him with apologies while he beats her senseless. She had been up in the room for too long, she was only making this worse for herself by making him wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Larry, I’m sorry,” Joanne said when she arrived downstairs, and after that nothing left her mouth but the screams in pain from her throat. Bobby had forgotten his wallet in her car so he went back to Joanne’s house to get it from her. He had gotten to the door and was about to knock when he heard screams from inside. At first, he thought that they were getting busy but the screams were being followed by sobs. That’s when Bobby realized why Joanne was afraid at the club. She knew that this was going to happen and to avoid making it worse, she wanted to go home. His fight or flight instincts kicked in the moment he heard struggling screams. He was choking her. He quickly grabbed his keys out of his pocket that held the spare key to their house on it and unlocked the door. He rushed in, grabbed Joanne’s phone off of the table next to the door, put it in his pocket and rushed into the living room. Without a thought, he ripped Larry off of Joanne, picked her up, and darted toward the door in a matter of seconds. Before Larry or Joanne could process what was happening, Joanne and Bobby were speeding off in his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo are you okay?” Bobby asked, grabbing her phone out of his pocket and laying it in her lap. She nodded even though the fresh tears falling down her face said otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn your location off.” He instructed carefully. He kept driving as she did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” She asked timidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apartment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have an apartment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ve had it for a while.” He said as he turned into an apartment complex. These were the nicest apartments in the city! How could he afford this </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>his house?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo, we’ve been friends for 10-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“11.” he corrected before she finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-11 years and there is still so much I don’t know about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks a lot, kiddo, but I really should go back,” Joanne said as Bobby was showing her around his apartment/townhouse. It was nice. 2 bedrooms 2 ½ bathrooms with a nice size living room connected to a huge kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Jo. I’m not letting you go back. You deserve so much better than him, okay?” Bobby said turning to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. A lump formed in her throat knowing he was right. She wanted to stay with him, but she knew the longer she stayed away the worse it was going to be for her when Larry found her. Tears swam in her eyes once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby, I-I’m scared.” She told him, the tears in her eyes spilling onto her face. He took her into his arms and held her as she sobbed. She buried her face in his chest and cried until she felt a little bit better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. I should go.” She said lifting her head from his chest and wiping her tears, trying to avoid eye contact with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joanne, there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be sorry for and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>letting you leave. Look at me,” He said, placing a hand on her face, and lifted her face for her eyes to meet his, “do you remember when you asked when we were gonna make it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo I really don’t think having sex right now is a good-” Joanne said placing her hand on top of his on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo- I wasn’t talking about that. Remember how you said that you would take care of me?” He asked, laughing a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you ask me who you would take care of.” She said, not picking up on what he was trying to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. I want to take care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let </span>
  </em>
  <span>me take care of you. Please.” Bobby pleaded. Joanne was at a loss. She had never heard a man tell her that before. It sounded so good to her that she wanted to hear it again, but she felt like she had already made a fool of herself enough for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She said. She was exhausted and all cried out. She let herself fall into his embrace and enjoyed as he held her for a while. He then showed her to her room that she’d be staying in and left to go to bed for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lay there and cried herself to sleep, silently wishing she had asked Bobby to stay with her. She was already tired of looking weak. Joanne was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a weak woman and she did just fine reminding everyone of that. She had a hard shell on the outside that many people never got the chance to crack open, but there Bobby was. He had shattered the outer layer- destroyed it. Bobby was her best friend and who sometimes- only in fantasies and dreams- she had wished he was more. She had spent years convincing herself that she and Bobby would never work. That’s why she had given him the nickname kiddo, even though Bobby was only 2 years younger than her. She had managed to push all thoughts of them being together out of her mind until he had rescued her. Maybe she was only feeling that way </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>he rescued her. She decided then that that was the reason and that she didn’t have feelings for him. It was all in her mind and she would wake up tomorrow and be the Joanne he knew her to be. She spent the night building her hard shell back up and sleeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretching his arms high over his head, Bobby sat up in his bed as the smell of bacon danced at the tip of his nose. He reached to the side of his bed and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand, checking the time. 8:24. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face as he stood up. He went to the bathroom, washed his hands and face, and brushed his teeth then headed downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kiddo. I hope you don’t mind, but I took your car and got some things for breakfast from the store.” Joanne greeted him when he got down to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s totally fine. What are you making?” Bobby asked, crossing the kitchen and standing behind Joanne. He absent-mindedly placed his hand on the small of her back while looking over her shoulder to see what was on the stove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey butter biscuits with bacon and eggs.” She answered, taking the eggs and bacon off of the heat. She turned her head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and muttered, “morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” he said, his other hand flying to her abdomen as if he was holding her in place. He could feel that Joanne had lost weight. He wondered if the weight loss had a probable cause behind it. She was already pretty thin in his eyes, but he had to learn the hard way that not everyone sees beauty the way he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Joanne said, placing her hands on his face and turned completely around in his arms. She noticed that they were in a pretty intimate position, she hadn’t been held like this in a while. It was nice. His hands were warm on her body, resting just above her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what Jo? Doing what any sane person would do for their best friend? No problem, but why didn’t you tell anybody?” He asked, his thumb subconsciously rubbing her side. Joanne looked in his eyes for a brief moment and then looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Joanne said, her voice thick with tears. She dropped her head to his chest and softly sobbed. Her emotions were everywhere and she was so tired of crying. She was tired of looking weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Jo. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you. You can live here as long as you want. I’ll stay at my house if you want and whenever you get ready we can go get your stuff and get you filed for divorce.” Bobby told her, holding her tighter to him. She wiped her tears and lifted her head from his chest and turned away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta take the biscuits out of the oven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joanne, you need clothes and other basic stuff. Let me take you out today and we go get you some clothes hm?” Robert said getting up from the couch and putting his plate in the sink. Joanne follows him doing the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, kiddo. I don’t want you to feel like you have to. I can go back to my place and at least get my car. It has all of my stuff and your wallet in it. I have my keys.” She says walking back into the living room. She loved the fact that he was so willing to spend money on her but she wanted her clothes and didn’t want him spending his hard-earned money on her. According to her mother, that was her husband’s job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s swing by your place then go from there. I mean, Jo, I know that you don’t want me to spend money on you because you don’t want to seem like you can’t provide for yourself but last night,” he said, standing in front of her and taking her face in his hands, “you said you would let me take care of you. So please, put your pride aside, and let me. I love you. You are my best friend and I want you to be as open and honest with me as you can. Over the past 11 years, you have only let me in so much, but I need you to let me in completely. I just want to help you.”  He was not helping her figure out her feelings. She wanted to believe that she really loved him,  but she needed time. She didn’t wasn’t sure if it was just because she hadn’t been cared for in a while or if these were real feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Bobby, and I will try to let you in and let you take care of me, but I'm just so tired of looking weak. I hate weak people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are anything but weak. Come here.” He said, pulling her into an embrace. She inhaled his scent and allowed herself to be held. She lifted her head and nuzzled her nose against his. She was letting her emotions take over her actions. She knew that it wasn’t going to end well, but she was doing it anyway. Bobby quickly pressed a kiss to her lips. His lips were warm and soft but before she could savor them, the kiss was over. She didn’t even get a chance to kiss back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Jo. I shouldn’t have done that-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Joanne, really I know that you are just getting out of a relationship and that it’s too soon-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby!” Joanne put her hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He asked. He was afraid of what she was going to say or do. Joanne could have such a short temper sometimes or turn so cold within seconds. He always knew it was a defense mechanism for her and he was afraid she was going to use it on him. He felt like he had just used her. She was being vulnerable and he took advantage of that. He didn’t mean to, she just looked so beautiful. Her big eyes shut wistfully, and her hair all over the place. Her warm body pressed to his and their noses nuzzling together. He couldn’t help but kiss her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it again.” She said timidly. Almost as if she didn’t want him to hear her. Her big brown eyes showed fear, curiosity, and happiness. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers once more, but this time longer. She allowed herself to kiss him back. She moved her hands from his shoulders to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. She was so sure this was wrong but it had felt too good… to </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>for her to stop. Her tongue slid across his bottom asking for permission to enter. He groaned slightly and parted his lips inviting her in and their tongues danced together before they came up for air. For a moment they looked into each other’s eyes and it was like everything was right in their lives for one, but reality came crashing back down on them when Joanne’s phone rang in her pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my mother. I’ve gotta take this.” Joanne said breaking the embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________________________</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Jo, are you sure about this?” Bobby asked as they were standing in front of Joanne’s mother’s house. Her mom had called and insisted on Joanne staying with her after Joanne told her her situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ll be fine Kiddo thanks.” Joanne told him as her mother opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JoJo! Awe! My baby girl! I am so glad to see you!” Elaine said, pulling her daughter into her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, mommy,” Joanne answered hugging her mother back. It felt good to have her mother’s arms around her again. It reminded her of all of the times Joanne would come home from a rough day at school and Elaine would be waiting at the door for her to hug her and tell her it would get better. She would tell her, “Jojo, one day you’re going to find you a rich man like your father and you’re going to get married and won’t have to worry about anything again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already called your brothers. They should be handling it right now.” Elaine said, pulling Joanne back to look at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy! They could hurt him badly!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point, mommy’s princess,”  Elaine answered, tapping Joanne on the tip of her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo- I’m gonna go back to your place and get the rest of your stuff,” Bobby said, handing Joanne the things they had gone and bought her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Just be careful please?” Joanne asked looking back at Bobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s the rest of it. Do you need anything else, Jo?” Bobby asked after helping her get her stuff to her mother’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you,” Joanne said, wiping her hands on her pants and looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk about-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but, I can’t. I- we- we shouldn’t have done that. I don’t feel anything for you. I hadn’t been held or kissed in a long time and I was desperate.” Joanne told him. She was lying. Absolutely. She knew fully what she was doing and she loved every bit of it. She knew she had feelings for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>True </span>
  </em>
  <span>feelings for him but she was scared. She was already broken and she didn’t need another man to come and break her some more. She trusted Bobby with her life, but her </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a different story. The last man she gave her heart to destroyed her. She wasn’t going to give it away again that easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Bobby. I- just- maybe-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo, it’s fine. I’ll go. I’ll talk to you soon okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” He said before walking out of the doors. Joanne watched him though the window as he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joanne was laying in her bed, her mind racing. This was too much for her. She couldn’t sleep and she was exhausted. Her phone started ringing and without looking at whom it was she answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, ma’am my name is Alex I am a paramedic and there has been a terrible accident with Robert. You were his first emergency contact. He is on his way to Bellevue.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Someone by the name of Alex informed her. Her head was spinning with more and more questions, but her main focus was getting to Bobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god… I’m on my way. Thank you so much.” Joanne said, jumping out of her bed, not caring about what she had on. She grabbed her keys, slipped on some flip flops, and was out of the door. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okayyy that was a lot. Talk to me in the comments. Let me know how you feel :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just Joanne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah ha ha,, okay... warning before you read,,, you shall be shook.... I think.. or at least hope. Hold on tight cause here we goooooo.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, do you know where Robert Eller is being held?” Joanne asked the nurse at the front desk. The nurse was obviously busy and didn’t care to even look up at Joanne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in surgery but will be in a room soon. You’re not allowed back unless you’re family or spouse.” The nurse told her, still looking down. Joanne was tired, annoyed, and didn’t feel like taking any mess from the nurses and doctors about being family or spouse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am, I just need to know where his room is so I can be there when he gets back,” Joanne said, catching a slight attitude. The sternness in her voice made the nurse look up at her. The nurse could tell that she was tired and rushed. She had on a grey shirt that was 3 times too big for her and shorts that were cut to above mid-thigh. Her hair was a mess and the bags under her eyes were big enough to carry groceries. Her eyes were bloodshot red, from crying and her face had worried written all over it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you family or a spouse ma’am?” The nurse asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I am his best friend, but before you get me all that shit about how being a best friend doesn’t count for anything, I have been his best friend for 11 years. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the emergency contact on his phone that they called from the ambulance. He has no family, okay? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>his family. He doesn’t have a spouse. Hell, if I wasn’t so damn stupid, it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So, you are going to tell me his room number so I can be there when he wakes up.” Joanne explained, looking the nurse in her eyes the entire time to let her know that she wasn’t playing around. She didn’t realize what she said about being his spouse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand ma’am. What’s your name so I can get you a pass?” Joanne released a sigh of relief and wiped her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joanne Andrews.” She answered, pulling out her phone to check the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joanne Andrews? You’re married to Larry Andrews correct?” the nurse asked recognizing the name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, yes ma’am,” Joanne mumbled, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am, your husband is in a room down the hall. He suffered major injuries, due to blows to the head. He's currently in a coma and if he wakes up he is most likely going to be a vegetable for the rest of his life.” Joanne didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to see him but she knew that if he stayed in the coma, she would have to decide to pull the plug. She was glad the bastard got what he deserved but that worried her for her brothers because she knew that it was them who did this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay, um. Listen, he wasn’t a very good husband and I have the scars to prove it. I really don’t care what happens to him and if I have the power to pull the plug, snatch it out of the wall. He doesn’t have a family either, so what would be the point of him living? Can I just go back to Bobby’s room now?” Joanne said, becoming more and more irritated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Mrs.Andrews.” The nurse said getting up from her station to lead her to Bobby’s room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Just Joanne please.” Joanne pleaded. It was late and she was confused. Confused about so many things including her feelings, Bobby, and Larry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, okay. Right, this way Joanne.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_______________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like he’s already back.” The nurse said as they reached Bobby’s room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a good thing? Is he okay?” Joanne asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-Joanne.” She reminded her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Joanne, I will go get the doctor to answer any questions you have. For now, you can go in and sit with him.” The nurse told her, opening the door to his room. Joanne took a deep breath and walked in, bracing herself for what she was going to see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.”  Joanne sighed rushing to Bobby’s side, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.  There wasn’t a scratch or bruise on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought. The front of his gown was open and she saw the long line of staples down his torso where the doctors had to open him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get the doctor, Joanne.” The nurse said, clearing her throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, nurse.” With that the nurse left the room, closing the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Bobby. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. If I wouldn’t have been so stubborn and sat and talked to you maybe, maybe we would be in a different situation.” Joanne said holding his hand in hers and sitting next to him on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t… I don’t love you the way I’m supposed to. I can’t love you that way because I know me. I know that I will find a way to fuck this up. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be loved and I can’t hurt you.” Hot tears were burning her cheeks and she hated the fact that she was saying the things she was but it was true. She didn’t feel like she was deserving of love. She was scared of it because no one taught her </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to be okay. I need you to get better because if you don’t, I don’t think I could live with myself.” She said placing a hand on his cheek and swiping her thumb along his cheekbone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs.Andrews?” A short woman with a doctor's coat on asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Joanne. Yes, doctor?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two things. 1 Robert has suffered no injuries, just a little internal bleeding, which my surgeons have fixed. He will be fine. He should be waking up soon.” The doctor said looking back and forth from Joanne and the chart she had in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god. When can I take him home?” Joanne asked, wiping her tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next week. He should be fine to not have a caretaker once he is out of here but that’s up to him. The second thing is that there is someone here to see you.” The doctor told her. She gestured for Joanne to follow her and Joanne stood up, kissed Bobby on the forehead, and walked out with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joanne-” a young woman greeted as soon as Joanne stepped out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Autumn,” Joanne said in shock, “what are you doing here?” Autumn was Larry’s assistant at the office. She was around 25 years old and was a little taller than Joanne. She had milky white skin and dark brown air. Her eyes were hazel and she had the “ideal” body shape, like the kind Instagram models had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the hospital called me. They said I was one of Larry’s emergency contacts.” Autumn answered. Joanne figured it was because she was his assistant, it would make sense for her to be his emergency contact, but Joanne wondered why the hospital didn’t call </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Surely she also had to be an emergency contact because she was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Well, how did you know I was here?” Joanne asked, pointing behind her to Bobby’s closed door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked if you were here and they said that you were but in another patient's room. So the doctor brought me to talk to you.” Autumn answered wringing her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, well what do you need to talk to me about?” Joanne asked, crossing her arms, slowly becoming aware of what she looked like and that she ran out of the house without a bra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go somewhere more private? I heard there was a family waiting area around here somewhere.” Autumn asked, still wringing her hands. Joanne was trying to figure out why this girl was so nervous. Joanne just nodded and followed her to a private area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re here and I'm sitting. Will you please tell me whatever you need to? The doctor said Bobby should be waking up soon and I wanna be there when he does.” Joanne asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant-” Autumn said, closing her eyes to avoid looking at Joanne's face. It was late, or rather early- almost 3 am- and Joanne was tired. She wasn’t piecing things together in her mind properly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations but what does that have to do with-” Joanne started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Larry’s.” Joanne’s world, and mind, came to a complete halt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Joanne asked, that being the only word to come to mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been having an affair for 2 years. He said he couldn’t leave you because you would take all his money and it would look bad to the public. I didn’t care. I was in love, so I continued to see him. I’m about 4 months along and I told him last week. He said he was excited that I was pregnant because you could never give him children.” Autumn rambled. Joanne could feel her heart shattering into pieces. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was why Larry and she hadn’t had sex in two years. He was getting it from Autumn! Joanne knew that he wanted kids, but she couldn’t have them. He had said he understood for the first few years of their marriage but he slowly started to make her feel terrible about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kids were a very touchy subject for Joanne. When she got married the first time, to Rodney, she was pregnant and lost the baby before Rodney moved back to Chicago. She later found out when she was married to her second husband- </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>could she not remember his name- after she had 2 more miscarriages that she couldn’t have kids. It took her a long time to accept it but she still cried herself to sleep sometimes thinking about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joanne please say something.” Autumn pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?” Joanne asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the doctors said that you were the one to have the final say in whether or not to keep him alive or not,” Autumn said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I'm not going to just because you have a baby on the way. That would just cause more stress on your part. You would be taking care of a vegetable that wouldn't even know you or your baby exists. I don’t want any child to grow up without a father but, keeping Larry alive would give the baby the same result.” Joanne explained. Joanne’s dad was alive but he was always working and on business trips that she barely saw him, so Joanne knew what it was like to grow up without a father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m sorry for wasting your time. You should probably get back with your friend.” Autumn said standing up and backing out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for being here,” Bobby said weakly holding her hand. She smiled and wiped her tears with the other hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so worried,” Joanne told him, holding his hand closer to her heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh- I’m fine. The doctor said they are only keeping me until it's time to take my staples out. Then I’m free to go home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. She told me. I know you’ll be fine without someone with you when you get out of here, but do you want me to come stay with you for a little bit afterward?’ Joanne asked, secretly hoping his answer was yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m okay. You still have so many things to do. You have to file for divorce-” Bobby answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I don’t.” Joanne interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You’re not thinking of going back to him, are you Jo?” He asked slowly. He wouldn’t ever think Joanne would be that dumb. The Joanne he knew really would have left a long time ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m not going back. When my brothers got a hold of Larry they beat him so badly, he’s down the hall, his life depending on a machine that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have the power to stop.” Joanne explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you gonna do it?” Bobby asked, taking his other hand and laying it on Joanne’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I am. So instead of filing for divorce, I’ll be making funeral arrangements.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joey?” Bobby asked, making Joanne perk up. He rarely called Joanne by that name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Bobby-baby?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you.” He whispered holding out his arms, trying to signal for Joanne to fall into them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She said shifting in the bed to lie down next to him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, drifting to sleep from exhaustion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOAH THER BUCKO! Are you shook? Let me know! Also, let me know what part of this chapter was your favorite. Seeing your comments really brightens my day and encourages me to continue writing. Okay, see ya later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How to Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whew weee,, i wrote this at like 12 am so here ya go. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a month since Robert’s accident and about 2 weeks since Larry’s funeral. Joanne was still at her mother’s house because she decided to give the house to Autumn since the girl obviously was having a hard time letting Larry go. Joanne cried for a day or so but then was back to being Joanne. She dried her tears and kept going with her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby hadn’t talked to Joanne since Larry’s funeral. Not by his own will, Joanne never picked up the phone, and everytime he would go by Elaine’s house to see her, she was always asleep. This was a routine with Joanne though. She would lose a husband, by divorce or otherwise, and fall off the face of the Earth. It wasn’t until she found the next husband she was ready to be out in public again. She would only let Bobby in so much when she was going through a ‘change of husband’ as she called it. Although, this time was different because she wasn’t letting him in at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today Bobby decided he was going to try Joanne again, skipping the call he usually made before going to see her, he drove to Elaine’s house and knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Joanne said, answering the door. Her speech was slurred and pupils were dilated. Her hair was all over the place and it looked like - and </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelled </span>
  </em>
  <span>like- she hadn’t showered for days. She reeked of alcohol, signaling to him that she was drunk. She was supporting her weight against the door and looked like she was about to fall at any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joanne.” Bobby said in shock, holding out his hands as if he were to catch her, but was far enough away to where she couldn't be touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby! What are you doing here?” Joanne asked, straightening herself as much as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to check on you. Jo are you okay?” Bobby asked, concern flooding his voice and facial features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep i’m- i’m f-fine. Never *belch* better.” Joanne answered by running her fingers through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joanne, you are sloppy drunk and it’s not even 10 a.m. yet. Have you been drinking excessively like last time?” He asked, daring to step a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! I just have a few drinkkss here an-and there. No biggy.” She said turning her back to him and walking back into the house. She left the door open and Bobby assumed it was because she wanted him to come in. So he followed  behind her, and shut the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Joanne, I know when you’ve had a few drinks. You can hold your alcohol better than this. You’ve been heavily drinking.” He said following close after her because he balance was questionable. She stopped suddenly, almost falling if Bobby hadn’t of  steadied her by holding her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oo a little touchy are we today Bobby? I like it. It,” She said stepping backwards until her body was completely pressed against his, “it reminds me of when we were in the club together. If felt so good to to be touched.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joanne-” She turned around in his arms and buried her face in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It felt like someone cared. I felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the first time in so long.” She said, not daring to look up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joanne, come on, let’s go pack you some stuff, and you’re gonna come stay with me for a little while. I can’t let you destroy yourself like this.” Bobby said, pushing her away slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby-baby i’m fine.” She argued backing away from him. Her head was spinning and the next thing she saw was blackness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Joanne woke up her head was pounding, and as she looked around the room she realized that she wasn’t at home. The machine beeps and uncomfortable pillow she was laying on signaled to her that she was in the hospital. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She thought. She heard her door open and saw Bobby come through it with what seemed to be food in a bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joey, you’re awake.” He said rushing towards her side. He set his food down on the side table, pulled his chair he slept in as close as he could, and sat down, taking her hand in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?” She asked, trying to sit up. Bobby carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to lay back down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You suffered from major alcohol poisoning. You blacked out when I came to see you and I brought you here and they flushed the alcohol out of your system.” He explained, trying to fight back tears but the tremble in his voice betraying him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She sighed. She already knew what was coming to her. She knew that she had royally effed up. Why couldn’t she ever do anything right? Why couldn’t she handle Larry’s affair and not being wanted by Bobby like a normal person would? Why did she have to drink herself stupid? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joanne, why? Why are you hurting yourself like this?” Bobby asked carefully, allowing his tears to fall. He couldn’t stand seeing her like this. The Joanne he knew was better than this. The Joanne he knew was strong and independent, who knew better than to drink herself  into oblivion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I like this?” She snapped. She didn’t mean to. She was just frustrated at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jo-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Bobby. You think this makes me feel good? The hangovers, the vomiting, the emptiness after the alcohol wears off? It doesn’t. I hate it, but drinking helps me forget. It helps me forget everything for a little while and once it wears off and I start remembering, I drink some more.” She explained, hot tears burning her cheeks as she spoke. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him. She knew that if she did, everything she was thinking and feeling was going to fall out of her mouth and she would look like a fool in front of him. She found that she had no filter around Bobby. It was something about him that made her let down her guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joey look at me,” he said, lifting her head by her chin to look into her eyes, “what's hurting you? What are you trying to forget?” She was caught. She was trapped under his spell the second her eyes met his. His eyes were like clear pools on a hot summer day. She could drown herself in them all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want- I want to forget that I can’t keep a husband to save my life. I want to forget that my father told me that the only thing I was gonna be good at was lying on my back for my man. I want to forget that my mother taught me to look for a man with money before looking for someone to love. I want to forget that I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to love because no one ever taught me. I want to forget that Larry used me as a personal punching bag and that he cheated on me. I want to forget that I’m not attractive anymore. I want to forget that I can’t have kids of my own. I want to forget that I will be alone for the rest of my life. I want to forget that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t want me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She spilled. She didn’t mean to say the last part. Before she could gage his reaction, his lips were softly pressed to hers. The same gentleness as the first time. She wanted nothing more to fall into him and kiss him like this forever. Her head was spinning in a good way and her stomach was doing flips. She felt like she was floating and that her heart was going to leap out of her chest. She knew she had to stop before she got herself. She savored his lips for a second longer before she pushed him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. Please, don’t do this to me.” She begged, sobs wracking her frail form. She clutched his shirt in her hands and sobbed against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what Joanne?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me like that. You don’t mean it.” She said, crying harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do, Jo.” He answered, rubbing her back in circular motions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t,” she argued, pulling away from his chest to look him in his eyes, “you don’t want me, kiddo. You pity me! I’m your friend and that’s the extent of the love you have for me. You see me broken and you want to fix me. You don’t really love me or even find me attractive. So please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t kiss me and hold me the way that you do. Don’t give me hope and walk out on me when things start to be okay with me again. I can’t handle it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>I won’t be able to handle it.” Joanne begged. She couldn’t believe she was spilling her guts out. For someone that hates weak people, she was hating herself for being this open and vulnerable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joey, I mean it. I promise you I do. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. I won’t ever walk out on you, okay? You are all I want and I do find you </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>attractive. If you would let me, I will show you that I love you more than anything or anyone has ever loved you before. You hear me?” Bobby explained, holding her chin in place so she could look into his eyes and see that he wasn’t lying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby- I think I love you too. I-I don’t know what it means to love, but I feel a lot like what people describe when they talk about loving someone. I want to know. I want to love you. I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>teach me </span>
  </em>
  <span>how to love you.” She says placing her hands on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do love me. The way you love me is perfect. I don’t have to teach you a thing. You’ve loved me for 11 years and have shown it fine.” He answered her, wiping her tears. He placed a quick, soft kiss on her lips and encouraged her to lay back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re exhausted. Go to sleep and I swear to you I will be right here when you wake up.” He said stroking her forehead. Her eyelids heavy and her energy spent, she allowed herself to drift to sleep, awaiting her awaking to see him right there with her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was an emotional rollercoaster! How'd you like it? Let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Mean It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GAHHHH here we are again!! I want to know if anyone actually reads these so if you to comment Potato somewhere randomly in the middle of a comment! Let me know if you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joey! I’m home!” Bobby said walking into his house looking for Joanne. When she didn’t answer, his mind went to the worst and rushed up the stairs looking for her. He worried that she may have relapsed after being sober for a couple months and was passed out somewhere. He scanned every room in the upstairs including the bathrooms, when he got to his room, he let out a sigh of relief finding her on the bed, legs crossed and headphones plugged into the laptop that was sitting in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joanne, honey,” He said, waving his arms to catch her attention. Joanne looked up from her computer and quickly closed the tabs she was viewing. She was looking up information for a specialty doctor for something she needed done, but she didn’t want Bobby to know anything about it yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Bobby. You’re home early.” She said, pulling out her headphones as he approached the bed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I got off of work early. I’m taking a few days off just to relax and spend more time with you. Since you got out the hospital afew months ago, I’ve been working a lot.” He told her sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking off his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice, kiddo.” She edged closer to him nuzzling the side of his neck with her nose before placing a soft kiss right below his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your AA meeting today?” Bobby asked, turning his body and kicking his feet up in the bed and circling an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was okay. I was annoyed the whole time because this woman wouldn’t stop shouting out in the middle of people sharing, and on top of that, they only had hot chocolate so I had to go buy coffee.” she complained straddling his legs and wrapping her arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? I thought you loved hot chocolate?” He asked, combing his fingers through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do but chocolate stuff makes cramps worse and I started my period today.” she admitted dropping her head down to his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe Joey, do you want a back rub honey?” He asked, already starting to rub small circles on the small of her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be great kiddo. Thank you.”  She mumbled climbing off of his lap and laying face down on the bed. Bobby quickly shifted to straddle her and ran his hands under the hem of her t-shirt. He pulled her shirt off unclasping her bra in the process. He started massaging the top of her back and working her shoulders, slowly making his way down her back, gently pressing and rubbing all over. He enjoyed giving her massages. Her skin felt soft and smooth under his palm and it made him feel good hearing soft moans and sighs of relief from her as he worked the tight muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby?” Joanne asked as she felt him press a soft kiss to her shoulder blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just relax Joey.” He whispered. He couldn’t resist her anymore. He knew that they couldn’t do anything today because of Mother Nature, but he wanted to make her feel good. He kissed his way down her back and back up, kissing every inch he had access to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roll over.” He ordered, biting softly at her neck. She whimpered softly, rolling over on her back and spreading her legs to allow him to settle in between them. These were all new waters for them. They had decided later that night at the hospital that they would take it slow with their  relationship and they had done well sticking to that plan. Bobby kissed a trail from below her ear to her collarbone and was about to venture lower when Joanne’s phone rang. She let out a frustrated moan looking over at the nightstand contemplating whether or not to answer it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore it.” Bobby coaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be important though.” She answered, pushing lightly at his shoulders and sitting back up. She reached over and picked up her phone, answering it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Joanne asked, combing her fingers through Bobby’s hair as he went back to his previous activity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Joanne, it’s me Autumn. I thought you were coming to the baby shower today.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Autumn answered. Joanne had forgotten all about the baby shower because she was too wrapped up into researching for a doctor that she lost track of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right! I’m so sorry, Autumn. I should be there in about 30 minutes.” Joanne answered tapping Bobby on his shoulder signaling to him that their time was up for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay. People are still arriving and the games and things won’t start until you get here anyways.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Autumn told her. Joanne got out of bed and started towards the bathroom, putting her t-shirt back on in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome. See you soon.” Joanne said, hanging up the phone. She sped around the room gathering her things to get ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joanne, why are you going to her baby shower?” Bobby asked settling back into their bed, watching her speed around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m the baby’s godmother. Autumn wanted me to be the godmother because she felt bad that I couldn’t have kids and that the closest the baby was going to get to Larry was his wife. I actually don’t mind. Autumn and I were cool ever since she started working for Larry.” She explained slipping in a deep crimson jumpsuit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow. That’s so nice of you to accept since that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the woman Larry was cheating with. You are such a wonderful person.” Bobby picked up the laptop and opened it typing in the password. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Well, I’m on my way out. The shower should be over in about 2 hours so meet me at Franco’s at 6:00?” She said rushing out of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.” He said to an empty room. Bobby just shook his head and opened the history tab on the laptop looking for the website he used to order Joanne new jewelry off of. He wanted to get her something for being sober for 2 months but he found links looking for fertility doctors and specialists. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is Joanne trying to get pregnant?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew she wanted kids and he himself wanted kids, but he knew Joanne couldn’t have them.  He was sure of it. So why she was looking for fertility doctors, he didn’t know. He would ask her about it when they got home from dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so good. I could eat there every day of my life.” Joanne said as she and Bobby got back to their house for the evening. Bobby closed the door behind them, locking it and tried to think of how to bring up what he had seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Joanne we need to talk.” Bobby said making Joanne stop dead in her tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit. I knew it.“ She knew it was too good to be true. It was happening just like she thought. They would be together for a couple months until she seemed to have her life back together then he would leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew what?” He asked delicately, walking closer up behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pack my stuff and call my mother. I should be out in a few days.” Joanne said, holding back tears. She refused to cry. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to cry over another man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joanne what are you talking about, honey?” Bobby was confused as to why she was leaving. He moved to stand in front of her and looked her in her eyes. Sadness swam in her brown eyes along with the tears she was failing to hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving me.” She answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not. Joey, I would never leave you. I just wanted to talk to you about kids.” Bobby blurted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids?” Joanne repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go wash up and get ready for bed, then we can talk, but I’m not leaving you. Okay? I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I wanted to talk about.” Bobby told her after explaining to her what he had seen on the laptop earlier that afternoon. They were sitting on their bed, crisscrossed and facing one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Joanne said, feeling foolish because of the small scene she had made downstairs. She didn’t know why she always jumped to conclusions. It only led her to feel stupid in the long run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want kids?” Bobby asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do. Do you?” She answered, chewing at her lip. She was willing to risk everything for Bobby at that point. She felt as if she had finally found someone that she was happy with and she needed to keep him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it’s not a big deal Joanne. If you feel like you want to try we will, but I don’t want you hurting if something doesn’t go as planned.” Bobby explained taking her hands in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry I can’t give you kids. If you want to go with someone who can, I don’t blame you. Larry did.” Joanne said fighting back oncoming tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not him. Or anyone else. I am Robert Eller and I love you Joanne Stritch- Andrews. I will not leave you. I understand that you are used to men walking out on you, but you don’t ever have to worry about that again. I don’t want to hear you say it anymore because it hurts me to know you  think like that.” Bobby told her, taking her face in his hands and wiping the tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean it?” Joanne asked, still very unsure of it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every word. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SoOOOOOooo that just happened. Do you think Joanne will still try to have kids or do you think she'll let it be? don't forget that when you comment write potato somewhere randomly!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Happy Birthday!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY SO WARNING!! it gets a little steamy in the beginning but I'm so bad at properly rating my fics so it's staying not rated! Other than that happy reading. </p><p>p.s. this random word in the comment thing is kinda fun so this time the word is chili!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hands and lips roaming on her body were what Joanne woke up to. She wasn’t facing Bobby but she still didn’t open her eyes, she just loaned to show her consciousness. He seemed to understand and slid his left hand, the one between the mattress and her body, up under her oversized t-shirt, and cupped her breast in his hand. He let the right one dip into Joanne’s sleep shorts and gently cups her honey pot. She gave an approving moan and he gently pushed his middle finger inside. Bobby pumped it slowly in and out latched his lips on her neck, dragging out the duration of each kiss on her skin. Bobby eased his ring finger in and Joanne pressed her lips together tightly stifling her moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday,” Bobby whispered continuing to move his fingers in and out at a very slow pace and it drove Joanne insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you want me to go faster all you have to do is ask.” He whispered as she rolled her hips against his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby-baby” She whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea Joey?” He asked as if he wasn’t literally finger-fucking her at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Faster</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she pleaded. He agreed and pumped his fingers faster than she expected and she almost screamed. She was so close that he could feel her legs shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby let go.” He said, nibbling on her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that easily.” She admitted. She loved making Bobby work hard to earn her release. It made her hotter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But please,” He pleaded, then dropped his voice, “I’ve waited all night for the moment you cum all over my fingers and I get to lick it all up while you try to catch your breath. Just let it go.” That does it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BOBBY” She was sure he woke the entire neighborhood but she couldn't help it. He always makes her feel so good. She lay there trying to catch her breath while Bobby licked his fingers clean, earning a moan from Joanne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, love.” He said with a smug smile. Joanne turned over to face him and immediately pulled him into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you insist on waking me up that way this morning?” She curled up into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday Jo. Gotta be special the whole day.” He said, pulling her leg across his body. She shifted her position to where she was straddling him but laying down, so her face was touching the skin of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now I’ll be hot and bothered all day </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>I won’t be able to look you in the face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” She said sitting up slowly, “ if I see it, I’m gonna wanna sit on it.” She gives another devilish smile and he sits up beneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s later, baby.” He said dipping his head to kiss along her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of shenanigans do you have planned for the day that I’m going to hate?” Joanne asked, running her fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” He answered, his fingers dancing at the top of her shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby, you know I don’t want a party. I hate my birthday. We can have cake but no candles, I don’t want to expand the wax museum this year.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joanne trust me. Today’s going to be great.” He promised before kissing her softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some other things to do today as well. My mother called last night and asked me to come over for god knows what. Then I have to go to Autumn’s to help her pack her hospital bag for when the baby comes, and lastly, Paul and Amy want me to come over for something I have no clue about. They said they were having “marriage troubles” and I told them that me being divorced twice with a dead husband should give them the clue that I don’t have a damn clue what the hell I’m doing, but they insisted.” Joanne explained. Bobby knew all of the things Joanne had to do because he arranged all of them. It was all a part of her big surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they can wait for a little bit. I’m not quite done with you yet.” He told her, flipping them over to where he was on top of her, lying between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? I can’t think of anything else I have left to do with you.” She said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it.” He warned teasingly, sliding her shorts down her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re gonna get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are absolutely beautiful,” Joanne told Elaine as she adored the set of jewelry her mother had given to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those were my mother’s diamond earrings and my grandmother’s diamond necklace. I wanted to give them to you.” Elaine said pointing to each of the items. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, mommy,” Joanne said, hugging her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem angel. Happy Birthday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you’re all packed and ready to go. Autumn. The baby girl should be here any week now right?” Joanne asked after helping Autumn pack her hospital bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I wanted to give you this. You’ve been so nice to me and I really don’t deserve it. Anyways, Happy Birthday.” Autumn said handing Joanne a small box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, that’s so thoughtful.” Joanne opened the box, revealing a blue handkerchief with her initials engraved on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know blue is your favorite color. I hope you like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” Joanne said, giving her a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for talking to us Joanne,” Amy said, gesturing between her and Paul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. I’m glad I could help you guys out. I didn’t know if I would be of any help as you know my marriages don’t really last.” She answered, standing up and preparing to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you did help us,” Paul told her as him and Amy stood up behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get it Paul,” Amy said shooing her husband off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get what?” Joanne asked, picking up her purse. Right when she was about to turn to the door, Paul came from the hallway carrying a long black garment bag in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hope you like it. Happy Birthday.” Amy told her, unzipping the bag to let Joanne see the dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my… you all… I’m speechless. This is beautiful. Thank you so much.” Joanne said, examining the dark crimson dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Joanne got home with all of the wonderful gifts she had been given that day, she was wondering just what Bobby was up to when she saw the candles and roses on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” She mumbled to herself, picking up the card in the flowers. The card read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marry Me a Little - Bobby </span>
  </em>
  <span>and after reading it she looked around for Bobby, her eyes landing on him in a tux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby?” She asked, walking closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me, Joey. Right now. In the backyard. Everyone is here and ready to go.” He said taking her hands in his and looking her in the eyes. Was she ready for this? Was she truly ready to be married again so soon? She knew that one day she would want to marry Bobby, but was today that day? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but what am I going to wear?” She fretted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dress Amy and Paul gave you and the earrings and necklace your mother gave you.” He told her brushing her hair back behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You planned this didn’t you?” She asked, gesturing to her gifts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you you would love what I had planned today. Get dressed and meet me in the backyard.” He told her kissing her briefly before leaving her to get herself ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Bobby answered the pastor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Bobby didn’t even wait for the pastor to finish his sentence before scooping Joanne in his arms and kissing her senseless. Her knees gave out on her and she collapsed, his strong arms holding her to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I  present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Taylor Eller.” Joanne couldn’t believe it. She never thought she was going to see the day when she became Mrs. Eller. It felt like a fever dream for her that she could live forever in. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did ya like it? The whole chapter was supposed to be like "scenes" or "vignettes" that's why there are so many short chunks of just when Joanne is getting her gifts. Did you like it? Did it work? let me know and don't forget to put chili somewhere randomly!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nellie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is short :( sorry, but I needed a filler because I already have the next chapters mapped out. forgive me ? anywho... your word for this chapter is pillow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bobby, what would you say if I told you I wanted to go back to work as an event planner?” Joanne asked Bobby as they sat on their porch swing eating ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would tell you to go for it!” He answered, scooting closer to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Neicy asked me to come back to our business and I really want to. Larry didn’t like the thought of me working so he made me quit when we got married. I miss it and Neicy said she’s getting married soon and wanted me to plan the wedding.” Joanne explained to him, taking his hand in her’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I think you should absolutely go back. It’ll give you something to do while I’m gone at work so you don’t have to sit around all day.” He told her running his thumb along her knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. I’ll call Neicy and see when a good day for me to come back is. Knowing her it’ll be tomorrow.” She said, chuckling slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-p- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo, I forgot to mention earlier that we have a fertility doctor appointment tomorrow afternoon. Unless you want me to go alone.” She informed him as she climbed into the bed looking at her phone. They were going to a fertility doctor to see if there was anything Joanne could do to get pregnant and keep the baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. I’m going with you. I’ll just leave work early. What time is it scheduled for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“3:30.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s no problem. I’ll take a half day, come get you at noon, we go get some lunch then go see the doctor…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...then maybe we can come home and try to make a baby.” Joanne slipped in, rubbing her hands up and down his arm and chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can do that right now.” He grumbled with a smirk. He went to grab her waist but her phone rang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it that almost every time we’re in the middle of something, someone calls you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea but it’s starting to get on my nerves.” She said reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing her phone. It was Autumn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Joanne... and ... I’m … and …”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Autumn blurbed through the phone. It sounded like she was panicking, and Joanne was trying to listen to what she was saying but in the end she couldn’t comprehend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Autumn. Slow. Down. What’s the matter?” Joanne asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My water broke. I’m going into labor.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Autumn announced as clear as day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on my way. Grab the baby’s bag for me, get dressed as best you can, and try to be ready when I get there.” She ordered. She heard Autumn groan in compliance and hung up the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta go. She’s in labor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming with you.” Bobby said. So the couple got dressed together and rushed out of the house to the hospital, ready to meet their god-daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-p- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful.” Joanne cooed to the baby in her arms. She looked a lot like Autumn but she had Larry’s eyes. She wanted so badly to be mad at the baby, but she realized it wasn’t her fault that her trifling father cheated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Joanne. I don’t think I could’ve done this without you.” Autumn told her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. I’ll love this little girl like she is my own. Do you have a name for her yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking I would name her Annelle, after your middle name. Josephina after Larry’s middle name, and Andrews as her last name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Annelle Josephina Andrews. Beautiful. I think I’ll call you Nellie for short.” Joanne sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the world, Nellie.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again sorry it’s so short but... i’ll make up for it i promise!!!  don’t forget to comment with pillow randomly thrown in somewhere. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>read it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OK FRIENDS THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER BUT IM GOING TO WARN YOU!! THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE THE LAST CHAPTERS!!! I WROTE THESE IN THE SPAN OF 2 DAYS BECAUSE I HAD AN IDEA AND RAN WITH IT. IM DUMPING THEM ALL AT ONCE AND HERE YOU GO. ENJOY!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you skipped.. go back and read it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. My Baby... Our Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your word for this chapter is silk... </p><p>also the rest of these chapters WILL be short...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, Mrs. Eller, due to your past problems, you are unable to bear children naturally. I am so sorry.” Dr.Anderly said looking between Joanne and Bobby. Joanne stopped hearing things. Dr.Anderly’s mouth was moving but no words were coming from his mouth from Joanne’s perspective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joey, it’s okay.”  She heard her husband tell her and she snapped back into reality. She didn’t even know she was crying, but she wasn’t surprised. She was hurting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” She said, wiping her tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is there any other way she could get pregnant? Treatments? Something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are but with her overall health, there’s a chance that she may still  miscarry. Even if she doesn’t it will take a toll on her health and she may even die in labor.” Her mind was numb. She was unable to feel anything. Well that wasn’t  true. She was hurt. Wounded. Her heart was in shambles, destroyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you doc. We’ll go home and think about it.” Bobby told the doctor taking her hand into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-p- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still want a baby, Bobby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby.” Joane told him laying in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Joey. I want a kid too but that can be detrimental to your health. I don’t wanna risk losing you for a baby.” He said, pulling Joanne's clothes out for the next day. She was going back to her company with Niecy the next day and he wanted to pick out her clothes for her first day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>willing to take that risk. I’ve done it before. I will do it again.” She argued getting up and laying her head on his shoulder from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last times you did it you recovered. Slowly. Very slowly. But you recovered. You may not recover from this one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If not oh well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You really wanna have this baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. The only other thing I’ve wanted more than this,” she said turning him around to face her, “is you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Jo okay. We’ll go through the treatments and everything and then we’ll try to get pregnant and keep it.” He agreed holding her to him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't forget to put silk in your comment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter your word is bananas! </p>
<p>Happy Reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You two are the most patient couple I have had come through these doors.” Dr.Anderly told them as they sat in his office after their 4th pregnancy test. This was their 4th go round at this. It was the same thing every time. Treatments, shots, lots of sex, waiting 2 weeks, taking the pregnancy test, and they weren’t not pregnant. Then it started over. It had been a year of this mess. Joanne was about ready to give up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We try.” Bobby said holding onto Joanne’s hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, all of your patience has been successful because Mrs.Eller you are pregnant.” He said handing them the paper with the results on them. Sure enough the blood test came back positive. She was pregnant! Finally, now all she had to do was hold onto it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-p- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo, your hand hasn’t left your stomach since we left the office.” Bobby observed as they pulled up to their house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't believe it. After all of this trying and treatments and everything there is actually a baby in there this time.” She tells him, squeezing his hand softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to be extra careful about everything. You’ve dropped underweight which is not good for you or the baby, your health problems cause red flags and I know how hard it is to work when you’re pregnant but I need your stress to be near zero.” He explained while the garage door slid open and he drove in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, love I really do. I will do my absolute best to take care of this baby.” She agreed climbing out of the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to take care of you first Joey.” He said unlocking the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try, okay? You know how I am, I take care of everyone else first. Then me. That’s how I operate.” She said walking towards the kitchen. She was cooking for Robert’s friends tonight and it was a big dinner so she wanted to get started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m stressing this. Put you first. Please. It will cause a lot less heartbreak to lose the baby than to lose you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Alright. I’m gonna take care of the baby </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>myself.” She promised as she walked towards the pantry and got some of the ingredients for the food out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He said catching her mid-stride and bringing her into his arms. He hugged her tight before letting her go to cook while he cleaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-p- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Joey, I just finished the pies in the fridge. I’m going to go get dressed.” Bobby announced  wiping his hands and the counter off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I just need to put the lasagna  in the warmer.” She told him, picking the pan u[ from the counter and carrying it to the oven. She slid the warmer out with her foot and placed the dish down in there closing it back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am loving that view.” Bobby said laughing a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy it while it lasts because I’ll be a whale before you know it.” She retorted following him to get her clothes changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will always enjoy the view. Cause I know it’s all mine.” He responded walking into their bedroom and sitting on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you kiddo.” She said  walking towards him and straddling his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you more.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dont forget to put bananas in your comment !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Not Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so I did some research and talking to my sister (who is pregnant and has a 2-year-old son) about pregnancy so all of it may not be 100% accurate but,,, I do know some stuff. </p><p>anyways your word for this chapter is pickles</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s it. Get it all out.” Bobby told her, rubbing her back and holding her hair while she emptied her guts into the trash can next to the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morning sickness is a bitch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” She groaned sitting back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay? Is it a one and done morning or are we going to have another round or two?” He asked, handing her a tissue to wipe her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a one and done morning. Or at least I hope. We have an appointment in an hour.” She said  climbing out of bed and going to brush her teeth. They were on week 14. 3 months and 2 weeks and morning sickness was still kicking her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. My assistant texted me to tell her what the doctors say.” Bobby said following close behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just nervous.” She confesses after spitting toothpaste foam from her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am too. You’ve dropped underweight again. Way underweight.” He recalled after he spit out his first round of toothpaste foam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’ve been trying to eat and gain weight but the baby makes me throw it up.” Right then Joanne felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It felt to her like something stabbing her. It hurt so bad it caused her to double over in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joey, what’s wrong?” He asked, panicking and picking her up, carrying her back to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It just felt like a knife stabbing me in my stomach.” She told him running a hand across her torso once it subsided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let's get dressed and maybe the doctor can see you sooner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-p- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what thought.” Dr. Simmons said to herself. She had a gloomy look on her face. Bobby’s grip on her hand had gotten a little tighter and her breathing becoming quicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” She asked nervously. She prayed she hadn’t lost another baby. It would’ve crushed her to her core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you haven’t lost the baby. At least not yet. Your body is doing what most women’s bodies do when there are signs of miscarriage in the body. The cervix is pulling tissue from the walls of the uterus to act as a safety net if the baby falls so you don't lose it,” Dr. Simmons explained. Joanne let out a sigh of relief but as soon as she opened her mouth to say something she continued, “But if you continue on with this pregnancy, you are putting yourself in a great risk. You may still lose the baby but if not, the birth or pregnancy alone can be fatal for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you suggest we do?” Bobby asked, wiping tears from Joanne’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedrest  for 2 weeks just to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedrest? For 2 WEEKS?!” Joanne repeated a little upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Yes ma’am. 2 weeks. I’m really supposed to keep you here when you’re in this condition but I trust you and I trust your husband to do what you’re supposed to.” Dr.Simmons answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got her. She won’t get out of bed unless she has to use the restroom.” Bobby said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And being on bed rest means you also have to refrain from working.” Simmons adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooooooooo. Doc you’re killing me!” She whined. Working at this point was Joanne’s drug of choice. She fell into it to keep her mind off of smoking, for the baby, and to keep the urge for alcohol buried deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you keep going at the rate you’re going, your baby is gonna take you out before I do. At this point, Mrs.Eller, your baby is fine. It will make it here fine hopefully. It’s you that is at risk. So if you really wanna go on having this baby, bed rest is something that is gonna be common. Just to keep you safe.” Dr.Simmons explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got her doc. I’ll ask Niecy to help me get whatever she needs done. She will be at rest at all times.” Bobby said before she could say anything. She could tell that it was going to be a long two weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pickles... don't forget.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I Wanna Be Held</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cheese Balls is your word (or should I say phrase) for this chapter!</p><p>Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s my little Nellie doing? Auntie Joey has missed her so much.” Joanne cooed to the small child she was holding in her arms. Autumn had brought Annelle over to see Joanne while she was on bed rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Joanne?” Autumn asked as the one-year-old played idly at Joanne’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terrible. I was reading that some women feel fine after their first trimester but that some women are sick for their whole pregnancy and I think I fall into the second category. I never really knew with my other pregnancies. I never made it farther than my first trimester.” She explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it. I was fortunate enough to fall into the first category, but I still know pregnancy sickness is a pain in the ass. I wouldn’t wish it upon my worst enemy.” Autumn said laughing, making Joanne laugh a little. It felt good for her to laugh, seeing as how she hadn’t done it in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joanne I have a serious question for you.” Autumn quickly said switching up her tone of voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so nice to me? Why don’t you hate me? I was the ’little slut’ your husband cheered on you with yet you are still so kind to me. You love my daughter like she is your own and you’ve never been anything but an angel to me. Why?” Autumn asked with genuine curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why I shouldn’t have been nice to you. We were close before I knew you and Larry were having an affair. It wasn’t your fault that my bitch ass husband decided to be unfaithful. You did what any other young assistant would’ve done in your situation. I can’t blame you for that. You deserve to be treated with kindness regardless.” Joanne answered honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Joanne,” Autumn said sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so welcome, kid.” As she said that Annelle began to yawn in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh! I think it’s time for somebody’s nap!” Joanne announced looking back and forth from Annelle and Autumn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, Nellie,  tell Aunt Joey goodbye, and let’s go home,” Autumn said, reaching for her daughter. Joanne kissed the little girl on the forehead and gave her back to her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you all come and visit me more often?” Joanne asked, her brown eyes growing larger with hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I will make it a point to.” Autumn answered walking out of the bedroom and showing herself out of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby!” Joanne yelled teasingly. She got no answer. She figured he was down in the basement where he couldn’t hear her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby!” She yelled again a little louder. Still no answer. So she picked up the phone and dialed his number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, honey?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked, picking up the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert Taylor Eller, where are you? I’ve been calling your name.” Joanne answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, Joey. Is everything okay? I'm in the basement.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No everything is not okay. I want cuddles.” She said with a mock child’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. I’m on my way</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He grumbled amusingly as he made his way up the basement steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up. I’m cold and I wanna be held.” She complained. He complied just picking up the speed. He hung up the phone as he crossed the threshold to their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” He asked non-playfully just to be on the safe side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I’m fine. I just wanted to be held, that's all.” She admitted snuggling down into his embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cheese balls... dont forget</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I Can't Function Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok yall, this is the beginning of the end hold on tight... </p><p>your word for this chapter is chocolate</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Joey come lay back down,” Bobby muttered through his sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She got caught. She was 8 ½ months pregnant and still on bed rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to the bathroom.” She lied quickly. She hated lying to her husband but she really had to get things done. She had a big anniversary banquet for a couple to plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your work blanket, headphones, and venue sketchbook?” He grumbled sitting up in the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t he just let me go this once? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Joanne thought as she groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll get back in bed.” She told him as she climbed carefully back into their bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” He said, scooting Joanne closer to him. He turned on the lamp on the nightstand and looked at Joanne for a few seconds before asking, “Do you remember how you felt when I got into the accident?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It was scary and heartbreaking and one of the worst pains I had felt in a long time.” She admitted. She was confused because they hadn’t talked about the accident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you walk me through how you felt?” He asked slowly. She didn’t understand why he was asking her to do this. She really didn’t want to relive it, but Bobby always had a good reason behind what he asked her to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Hearing that EMT saying that you had been in a terrible accident and that you were being rushed to the hospital felt like a knife stabbing my heart and lungs to the point where I couldn’t breathe. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I hadn’t told you or even admitted to myself that I loved you and I thought that I wouldn't ever have the chance to. When you were in that hospital bed, I thought you were gonna be gone forever. The thought of living without you scared me. To be honest it still does. I can’t function without you.” Joanne explained tears welling in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. He took her hand and wiped her tears, giving her a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, that is how I feel all the time now.” He said, squeezing her hands slightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because essentially this pregnancy is killing you. If you don’t follow what the doctors say, you could be gone forever. I understand that you like to work and go downstairs and cook but I need you alive. So I need you to stay in bed until the rest of this week is up. I need you here with me.” He pleaded, taking her in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. So much. I’m sorry I make you feel that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-p- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joanne woke up to a pain in her stomach. She wondered just how long the pains were going to last because they were starting to interrupt her sleep. Just as she waved it off another sharp pain came. Usually, it was only one and then another one didn’t come for another couple hours, maybe even days. Another one hit right after that. This was worrying her because they were coming in a big wave and hitting hard. Each one hitting harder and hurting more than the one before. What was happening? It hurt so bad that it brought her to tears. She was in so much pain. She tried to call out for Bobby but his name fell silent on her lips. She tried to reach for him but the pain in her stomach was keeping her arms over it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby!” She was able to choke out. Bobby sprang right awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s the matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me.” She muttered, a fluid coming up with it, coating her tongue and spilling out of her mouth. It tasted like metal. She caught a glimpse of it on her arm.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Blood? Am I throwing up blood? Why? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on Joey, I'm calling 911.”  She nodded the best she could, still in so much pain.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i recommend bracing yourself for the final chapter... I'm warning you! </p><p>also, chocolate... don't forget</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Johanna Annalise Eller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here we are... the end. your word for this chapter is freedom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JOANNE'S POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright. So bright. Where am I? Where’s Bobby? Why am I standing up? Why am I in all white?  Wait, am I standing on gold? Oh my goodness, I’m I’m- dead. How did I die? The last thing I remember is Dr. Simmons telling me to push. Oh, I died in labor. Bobby! Oh my gosh, I can only imagine what he is feeling right now. Wait, if I look down through that cloud I can see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so perfect.” He’s talking to our baby. It’s a little girl. “You look just like your mommy, Johanna Annalise Eller.” She does look like me. She’s precious and he named her after me! Wait, that’s me, in the bed, they haven’t taken my body yet. Ew, I do not look good. Bobby stands and walks towards my body. “So beautiful.” He mutters a few tears falling. He always did think I was the most beautiful thing ever even when I looked like absolute trash. “I’ll miss you. So much.” I’ll miss him too, but one day, we’ll be up here. Together. He’s sobbing. I wanna tell him not to cry. That I’m okay. I’m not in pain and anguish. I feel great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” He whispers to me. Well, dead me but I still hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him.” I hear a deep voice tell me. Who is that? God? Holy smacks I’m talking to God. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will He hear me?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Now tell him.” He answers laying a hand on my shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” I say. He looks up in surprise. I blow him a kiss and God takes my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home my child. You two shall meet again on this side. I’ve got lots more in store for him, though.” He tells me as we walk together towards an even brighter light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THE END </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so much for reading this. I love every single one of you! Thank you for commenting because your comments make my day. I hope you enjoyed this story and I plan to write a Joanne/Female Bobbie story in the future as well as some other Patti LuPone centered stories so keep on the lookout! Anyways,,,,, thank you again. I can't say it enough. </p><p>your word is freedom..... don't forget.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>